


Sick day

by Billie_the_sleepyhead



Series: my Batim sickfics [3]
Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, It’s pre relationship by quite a bit, It’s really just a mention of Joey drew, Jack’s mentioned at the end but he’s not really doing anything in the “action”, Norman tries to help but they’re at work, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleeping At Work, flare up of a pre existing condition, he also caught a bad cold which isn’t helping, sick Sammy, surprise surprise! Sammy’s sick again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_the_sleepyhead/pseuds/Billie_the_sleepyhead
Summary: Sammy goes to work even though he’s not feeling too hot, Joey doesn’t need to know he has a cold, but as he starts feeling sicker through the Day Norman notices.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk
Series: my Batim sickfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064837
Kudos: 14





	Sick day

Coughing shook Sammy’s frame as he sat in his chair. The music director took in a shaking breath and picked his pen back up as soon as his lungs had calmed down. He’d been working much slower than usual because of those darn coughing fits. He knew he must have been running a fever with just how cold he felt and how his left knee had started aching but he wasn’t going to let that slow him down. 

He’d finished touching up two of the three songs he’d been perfecting by noon and had stacked them on the side of his desk. He leaned back in his chair and looked over at the clock now, his gaze likely unfocused. He felt cold… and tired. Maybe he could take a quick nap. Just a few minutes. No one would notice. With that he leaned against the desk and laid his head on his arms, he didn’t care how sore his back would end up being, he just wanted to sleep. 

Well his back was sore when he woke up but he hadn’t woken up of his own accord. He could feel strong hands on his shoulders and he looked up with a groan. Dark brown eyes met his blue ones and he blinked for a second. “Norman?” He cocked a brow before looking away to cough in his elbow. “What are you doing in here?”

“Well I was wondering where you were. It’s 3 o’clock ya know.”

Sammy swore under his breath. “Please don’t tell Joey! I’m almost done with the compositions and didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He practically choked on the last word as he began coughing again. 

“Shesh. Don’t worry about Mr Drew learning you fell asleep. I’m more worried about that cough. Are ya sick Lawrence?” Norman reached out a hand to touch Sammy’s forehead but it was smacked away. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m fine.” 

Norman nodded. He knew better but fighting with Sammy would lead nowhere. “Sure. I’ll bring ya a glass of water and your lunch box. Ya must be hungry after missing lunch… that means punch out and take a break by the way.”

“I know what you’re saying. I’m not dumb Norman.” Sammy huffed before carefully standing up. He felt slightly uneasy on his feet but it probably had to do with not having moved from his chair in a while. 

“Feeling better?” Norman asked after Sammy finished eating. He’d decided the music director could use some company during his break do there he was, sitting with him after acting as an errand boy and giving the completed music sheets to Joey for him to look over. 

“A little.” Sammy brought the water up to his lips, taking a few sips before putting the glass down. The liquid did sooth his throat, which had started burning while Norman was gone, but he didn’t want to drink it all immediately. “Some coffee would have been nice though.”

“Not a chance.” Norman said with a friendly laugh. “Coffee makes you drowsy.”

“Worth a try.” Sammy chuckled softly as another set of coughs began. 

“I really think you should go home and rest.” Norman said with a worried tone as he was finally able to touch Sammy’s forehead. “Your skin’s hot. You should get that checked out.” He said as Sammy pushed his hand away. 

“I’m not going to the infirmary. I’ll be fine.” He huffed before looking over at the final stack of paper. He really didn’t want to keep working and he knew Norman could see it wasn’t because of his usual disappointment with the deadline. 

“You still look tired.”

“I’m fine.”

“I can bring ya home if you want.”

“I’m fine.”

“No really. I can drop ya off at your place after work.”

“I’m…” he was cut off by a coughing fit. This one startled him however as he couldn’t stop, his throat was dry and it just seemed to start it back up each time it was slowing down. When he felt Norman give his the glass of water he drank it. His breathing almost sounded like a gasp when he finally stopped coughing, tears falling out of his eyes. “Ok… I’m not fine.” He rubbed his face to wipe away the tears. 

Norman heard how defeated the blond sounded as he rubbed his back after the fit had passed. “Will you go to the infirmary now?” He asked. 

Sammy shook his head. “Not yet. I want to try and finish my work first. I’ll go as soon as I’m done with this one.”

“Fine. Just remember to punch back in. I’ll get ya more water.”

Sammy didn’t exactly make it to the end of his shift that day. He almost did but he fell asleep again. Norman had brought the last set of music sheets to Joey for him and come back to find Sammy once again sleeping at his desk. He felt slightly conflicted. On one hand he probably shouldn’t enable Sammy sleeping on the job. On the other hand he probably needed to rest if he’d fallen asleep again. With a sigh he approached but frowned as Sammy accidentally woke himself up with another coughing fit. “Sam. Please go to the infirmary. I’m not letting you suffer at your desk any longer.” He said rubbing the other’s back finally feeling heat seeping through the fabric. 

Sammy whined and reached up for his throat, he rubbed his hand against it in an attempt to sooth it. “It hurts.”

“I know. That’s why you’re gonna see the nurse.”

“I don’t want to.” Sammy whined. 

“You said you would. No backing down.”

“Please Norman. Joey’ll know if I go. He can’t know. I promise I’ll call in sick tomorrow if I don’t feel better.”

“Look… You you have to ask for sick leave Sam. Your falling asleep at your desk and you’re running a fever. You still have over two hours to your shift. Just say you didn’t realize how sick you actually were this morning.”

Sammy whined again as he began shivering. Norman was right. It had gotten worse throughout the day. “I’m cold.”

“I can tell. Come on. Go see the nurse.”

Norman slipped an arm under Sammy’s, wrapping it around the shorter man’s torso to lift him. He frowned softly as he was able to hear Sammy’s lower left articulations popping at they moved out of the office. “Your leg sounds painful. Hopefully it’ll calm down soon.” He calmly mentioned as he helped his friend along. Sammy simply whined, limping even with the assistance. 

The nurse rolled her eyes as Sammy whined about not wanting Joey to get mad at him for being sick at work but as he looked at Norman with those big blue, pleading, eyes she caved with a sigh. “I’ll give him some medicine for that cough and let him sleep here until his shift is supposed to end. After that it’s a week off, strict rest Mr Lawrence. Understood?”

Sammy nodded looking down as she went to measure the dosage. “I’ll bring ya home and visit you any time I can during the next week. Sounds good Sam?”

“I guess.” The music director said. He was shivering, holding the blanket that was usually on the medical cot tightly around himself, as Norman rubbed his shoulder before going back to his booth. Someone had to help Jack keep watch over the band during practice. 


End file.
